That Night
by Kallie Lynne
Summary: How I Met Your Mother It's Lilly and Marshall's wedding night and Ted has big plans for Robin. Really flufffilled with romance and cuteness!


**Hey everyone! Here's my next story! I just love How I Met Your Mother, but I'm not too good with plots, so this will just be a one shot. Enjoy!**

-------------------------------------------------------♥ 

_Kids, this is one of the final parts to my story. It's 2008 and it is Aunt Lilly and Uncle Marshall's wedding day._  
-  
Ted's POV I stood up straighter, trying to look professional. I could hardly concentrate with all of Lilly and Marshall's families staring at everyone in the front of the room, and my plans for the reception. I looked around, trying to recognize some of their family. I saw one or two people I had met before, but other than that, it was a wedding full of mainly strangers. Marshall stood patiently next to me, and on the other side of him stood Robin. Barney was next to me, fidgeting with his watch. When the doors all the way on the opposite side of the church creaked open, and the familiar tune of Here Comes the Bride started up on the organ, Marshall took a deep breath and looked over at me.  
I winked at him. "You'll be fine. Can you believe you're getting married?" I whispered quickly to him and patted his shoulder. Lilly approached the wedding party and took her place facing Marshall.  
Lilly looked beautiful. She was in a white gown with a maroon silk belt wrapped around. The dress followed behind her, with gentle waves of fabric perfectly fitting her. She had a matching necklace with diamonds and maroon gems, and maroon shoes to complete the outfit. The priest started talking, but I wasn't listening to what he was saying. I was thinking about how lucky Marshall was to have found such a great wife. They loved each other greatly. I was lucky too, as I thought about it. I had Robin. We had been dating for almost two and a half years now. We started only a couple of months before Lilly and Marshall got back together. I've thought about proposing to Robin, I wont deny it. But I've heard Robin talk, and she says she doesn't really like marriage. The thing is, I can't picture myself with anyone else in fifty years, old and gray, except with Robin. That's why I'm planning on what I'm doing at the reception.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Marshall sweetly kissed Lilly and locked hands with her afterwards. They faced their family and friends and smiled. They ran down the aisle and into their limo. Everyone clapped furiously loud. The bridesmaids, best men, flower girl and ring barer all exited in pairs, Me with Robin, the flower girl with the ring barer, who were some of Lilly's students, and Barney at the end.

We got in our limo and then everyone else proceeded to the reception. I fingered the object in my pocket nervously as glancing at Robin. She had no idea what was planned. Even Lilly and Marshall knew. The ride was around thirty minutes, so Robin laid her head against my shoulder.

We arrived at the beautiful Marconi Manor a few minutes early, and went straight to the humongous room that Marshall's parents helped book for them. There were plenty of tables, a long buffet table that would soon be filled with food, a bar and a dance floor with a disco ball hanging above it. The DJ was set up in front of the dance floor, and looked like he was ready to make some children very happy. There were all sorts of lights and bubble makers on his stand.

The room was soon filled with happy people talking among their tables. Marshall and Lilly's table was in the middle, with a heart centerpiece. The DJ started playing music and all of Marshall and Lilly's young relatives ran to go dance.

There was a camera being passed around for us to leave wedding messages on. Robin and I were going to leave a message together. When we finally got the camera, Robin scooted closer to me.  
"Hey Marshall and Lilly!" We both said in unison. "Congratulations you guys! I hope you had a great wedding and have a wonderful life together!" Robin said. I added, "You guys are adorable together, you were really meant to be." I looked over and Robin and smiled. "Bye!" We said together before shutting the camera off and passing it on to Barney. I was scared to know what he was going to say.  
"That was cute Ted. So, you wanna go dance?" Robin twirled the ends of a strand of hair.  
"I'll do anything if I'm doing it with you." Yeah, I know. That was cheesy. But I was and always will be head over heels in love with her. We slowly walked over to the dance floor while there was still a slow song on. We started swaying when one of Lilly's students requested the Crazy Frog song. Robin and I danced like maniacs and afterwards were hysterical laughing. The perfect time to put my plan into action.

"Okay everybody! We'd like to thank all of you for coming tonight!" Lilly said to everyone. "Thank you for your gifts, your support and, well..." Lilly didn't have anything else to say. "Well, showing up I guess!" She laughed and kissed Marshall. "And now, my best friend Ted is going to say something." Barney made a face as Marshall reached out and handed the microphone to me.  
"That's right Barney, I'm Marshall's best friend. Sorry!" I laughed as Barney rolled his eyes. "Marshall, Lilly, I've been friends with you two for such a long time now and it's so wonderful to see you finally married. I wish you both the best of luck and hope you have a great honeymoon while we all sit at home bored." Everyone laughed as I handed the microphone back to Marshall.  
"Thanks everybody! Now lets have some fun!" Marshall cued the DJ and 'Let's Go to The Mall' blasted through the speakers. Robin looked at me.  
"Ted! What is he doing?" Her voice was full of worry. "Don't worry! No one knows who sings this song. And even if they did, they don't know that you're Robin Sparkles." Robin's face relaxed a little as I stroked her cheek. I still needed to move towards the next step in my plan. Yes, Robin and I were both at the reception, having a great time. But the next step was the hardest one. "Hey Robin. I think there's a garden outside. Want to go for a walk with me"  
"Sure Ted. I think I need some fresh air anyway." Robin took my hand and followed me through the double glass doors into the moonlight. We walked over to the cobblestone path and continued walking until we saw a bench next to a waterfall. We sat down in silence.

Meanwhile, back inside, Marshall and Lilly were limbo-ing with their family. "So, do you think he proposed yet?" Lilly asked excitedly. "Nah, they just left five minutes ago. They're probably just talking." Marshall kissed his wife and joined the limbo line again.

"Ted, this is so romantic! The waterfall, the moonlight, even the bench! What are you up to?" Robin caught on quickly. I had to do this fast or she might find out what I'm about to do. "Robin, we've been dating for years now. And we spend so much time together that I thought, that maybe, we could spend the rest of our life together." Robin inhaled loud enough for me to hear. "So, Robin," I knelt on one knee. "Will you marry me?" I held out the velvet box that held a beautiful gold diamond ring. Robin stared at the box and back to me over and over again. Finally, she took the ring out of the box, slid it on her finger, and leapt into my arms.  
-  
_That night, we shared the most passionate kiss we ever had together. That night, my relationship with your mom reached a whole new level. And that night was the best night of my life. Except for my wedding day, and when you were born, of course.  
_

-  
**There it is! I also picked out the outfits for the wedding, so if you want to see them just backspace the spaces of this URL:  
I m g . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / v 1 1 5 / t h e e r o u t e o f w e a l t h / l i l l y w e d d i n g . j p g**

**Or if that doesn't work go to my profile and get the URL there. Please review!!**


End file.
